


stupid song

by TheDragonLover



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, also Severa is just always internally screaming, and sometimes externally, just some high school gals hanging out, poor gal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: It's just a study session. That's all it is. Severa is not at all invested in this time with Cynthia except to better her grades....yeah, she'll keep telling herself that.





	stupid song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlazingScp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingScp/gifts).



> Just a cute, short piece I wrote with a friend's prompt.

She was still blaring music on her cell phone. On repeat. An hour into their study session.

Severa was going to kill her.

“ _Gawds_ , if you don’t stop playing that stupid song -”

“What? It’s not stupid!” Cynthia nearly shoved the phone in Severa’s face, as if seeing the album art would suddenly change her mind. When that miraculously didn’t work, she insisted, “It’s a great song! I love the energy behind it, and the message is -”

Severa was crossing her arms, huffing. “It’s repetitive, it’s too peppy, and it makes me want to scream.” She smirked. “So I guess it makes sense that you like it so much.”

“Severaaaa.” Cynthia faked a pout. “Come on, just admit it! You like it, too!”

“Do not!”

“Then why’d you wait an hour to complain?”

Severa scowled. “I was trying to ignore it and focus! Gawds, you always make studying such a pain!” She spun around in her chair - the nice wheeled one that she always commandeered from Cynthia when she came over. Only the best for her.

“I do not! …Severa. Seeeeveraaaa.”

A pause. Out of sight, some papers were shuffled as the bed creaked. Severa kept her attention on her own assignment, even when that stupid song was finally stopped.  _Took her long enough._  So focused in this strange silence, she barely had a moment’s warning before the other teen had suddenly jumped on her lap. “ _Ack_  - Cynthia, what the fu -”

“Okay, I’ve got a better one!” Cynthia sat there, sideways and smiling, as Severa’s face started to burn. “There’s no words to distract you, but it’s still got that fighting spirit! It reminds me of you - y'know, when you’re not all dark and scowl-y.”

Severa stared at the girl in her lap. The girl that, without fail, always said the same nice things about her, tried to get her to smile more…

It made her want to scream.

“ _Graaah!_  You always make studying such a  _pain!_ ”

(And if Cynthia ever found out what “repetitive, cheery” ringtone Severa had hers set to, she’d die of mortification.)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced: WWE themes, Bayley’s “Turn It Up” and Sami Zayn’s “Worlds Apart”
> 
> (Because said requestee showed me these songs and I was like, "Welp, gotta use em!")


End file.
